


a slave's life

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in waking sleep is freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a slave's life

He was ready to be slaughtered- or worse, that night.

He did not know he had such power, was capable of it. Most of the rest could not do what he did, but he’d always kept it quiet, using his magic to keep the ones that slept next to him and himself warm.

No one though, had ever accidentally wandered into the master’s dreams, however.

Kneeling on the ground with his head bent, forehead almost touching the floor, dreads falling from behind him as the only blanket, only shield between him and his master— he was ready for what punishment he must get.

His master raised a hand, but let it fall soon after, face contemplating.

"Shartan," he called out. "Rise."

He was freed.

In nothing but name, anyhow.

A _somniari_ , that’s what the magister called him. Be his apprentice instead, and the master would treat him dearly from then on.

It wasn’t an offer.

His lips tasted bitter when he said _yes_.

 

* * *

 

He never thought much about his own work as a slave. He never thought much at all. Only ever of how to better serve his master.

The slaves pitied him now, because he was in a position more dangerous. Such was the fate of tools that became weapons.

But he saw the young elf shake after accidentally dropping a cup in his room, and Shartan felt the bitter taste on his lips again.

 

* * *

 

The slaves should be free, everyone should be.

Shartan killed the slave cruelly at his master’s behest.  _See the power of my dearest apprentice_ , the magister had said, laying out the elderly elf on the table for all his fellows to see.

He had to keep the bile from rising in his throat.

_Deliver us from this cursed land_ , Shartan prayed one night. He saw ancient texts, referencing to ancient gods of the elves long ago.

His cry for help was answered with a distant howl from Beyond.

 

* * *

 

_Visit them in their dreams,_  the wolf whispered. _Spread the news of rebellion. Make knives of sharpened stone and glass, bows of broken barrels or firewood._

It shared many more secrets with him, after.

 

* * *

 

When the woman came from barbaric lands, the wolf smiled and whispered,  _old friend_. Shartan would not understand till much later.

 

* * *

 

He died.

Andraste was betrayed.

And the wolf came upon him once more, and though it was weak, Shartan stood again.

Not Shartan anymore, he thought. Perhaps a new name for a different life.

The wolf was quiet for a few moments before it declared a new name.

_Pride._

**Author's Note:**

> What if Solas is really Shartan?  
> \- ideas taken from his banter, particularly the ones with Dorian: "Free all the slaves of Tevinter", "And any that show any magical talent are freed, are they not?"
> 
> Also, the Mythal-possessed-Andraste-at-Some-Point theory.


End file.
